She Cries Your Name
by CassBlake
Summary: [Complete] What does one do when their lover cries out the name of another? BZHGDM


Title: She Cries Your Name  
Author: Cassie Blake  
Disclaimer: All things related to the Potterverse are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastics, etc. I only play around with the characters from time to time...  
A/N: This was inspired by a dream induced inner turmoil and Beth Orton's "She Cries Your Name" which is an absolutely fabulous song, which I highly recommend. At any rate I dedicate this lovely bit of writty to my beta Lissa, who probably missed a few typos (but please refrain from chucking rotten fruit at her). Enjoy the read!

"She Cries Your Name"

By C.K. Blake

"Falling from the western sun to find yourselves alone again  
Wondering where you have been  
Your lonely voice calls across the starlit coast  
Reaching out to be seen  
  
She cries your name  
Three times again  
She cries your name  
How long can this love remain  
  
Cut beneath the surface screen  
Of what we say and what we seem  
Is a truth to be seen  
She keeps crying out your name  
But her screams sound the same  
How fickle fate can be  
  
She cries your name  
Three times again  
She cries your name  
How long can this love remain?  
  
Birds that scream for territory  
Can learn to sing euphorically  
Given in time that is real  
And there's a wasteland in your soul  
The burned out trees will leave you cold  
Living out an ideal

-Beth Orton "She Cries Your Name"

A groan escaped his lips as he felt her legs tighten around his waist, her body convulsing around his as they both came. He collapsed on top of her, both their bodies slick with sweat, and he felt the blade enter his heart as he heard the name uttered from her deliciously parted lips, "Draco."

He let out a weary sigh as he rolled over and pulled out of her. He then got out of the bed with the soft cotton sheets and began to look around for his clothes. He was about to head toward the bathroom, which was just to the left of her dresser when a stream of light from the closed draperies caught his eye. He walked to the heavy crimson velvet drapes and pulled them apart, inviting the dying light of the setting sun into the room. He then returned his gaze to the woman on the bed and ran a hand through his thick dark hair.

"Tell me why it's always his name. Please Hermione, I just want to know. What kind of hold does he have over you? How do I break it?" he asked.

"You can't," she whispered, as she drew her legs and the sheet up to her chin and let out the breath she'd been holding. She turned her gaze until her eyes locked with his dark ones. "Blaise, there was... It's just so hard to let go when you love someone so deeply and they betray you. He broke me. And then you came along and picked up all of the pieces. I can never tell you how much you mean to me, but he haunts me."

"And you don't know how much it kills me to make love to you and hear you cry his name instead of mine. I love you, dammit! I love you, can't that be enough for you to cry out my name, just once?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she answered quietly and then the tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. Sobs never reached her throat; she was always silent when she wept. Blaise shifted his gaze heavenward for a moment and then found himself drawn to the bed, his arms wrapping around the woman, as she slowly circled her arms about him, and held him tentatively, as though to hold him any tighter would make him fade away.

* * *

Blaise sighed as he looked down at the papers littered across his desk. Why had he ever accepted the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts? Only twenty-four and a teacher. Then a smile crossed his face as he remembered why. She had needed him and she'd accepted the offer to become the Transfiguration professor. He would have done anything for her. He would still do anything for her. His mood darkened however when he felt a shadow over him. Very few people were able to sneak up on him.

He looked up and his dark eyes narrowed at the cool aristocratic man that had entered his office. The man deftly removed his cloak and laid it across a chair that faced the professor's desk, and then a familiar smirk danced across his features, an impish glow in his grey eyes, and his hair that same startling platinum blond.

"Get out of my office, Malfoy," Blaise growled, as he leaned across the desk, his arms supporting his weight as though he were prepared to leap across the desk and jump the man.

"Blaise," the man began with a curious look in his eyes. "What the devil? It's me, Draco. Are you all right? You act like you want to murder me. You do remember that we are friends."

"No. We are not," Blaise said, as he glared at the man he'd known as a friend since childhood.

"Since when?" Draco asked, anger and hurt lacing his voice. "I was never aware that there was any animosity between us. What is this about?"

"What the bloody hell did you do to her, you bastard?" Blaise bit out.

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped.

"Hermione," Blaise said in a hard tone, and at that Draco looked visibly shaken and quickly took a seat in the chair that his cloak rested on.

"What do you know about that?" he asked, his tone doing nothing to disguise barely harnessed fury.

"I know only that she cries your name," Blaise answered as he fell back into his own chair.

"You and Hermione?"

Blaise nodded, "Yes, ever since I found her broken and bleeding just outside the rubble of what was once Malfoy Manor nearly six years ago. I...I carried her to St. Mungo's. It took her a long while to heal. She wouldn't even speak to Ron or Harry for months, she only talked to me, but she never told me what happened. So what did you do to her? Did you find out about your bastard child? Was that it? So you made certain that she could never have another child after it?"

"There was a child?" Draco whispered.

"Her name is Illeana Faye Zabini. I claimed her," Blaise answered, and then looked away. "I'm surprised that Hermione would let me claim her as my daughter, but she did. Although she refused to marry me. She still refuses."

"Where is she?" Draco asked.

"She is being kept by her grandparents while Hermione and I teach. We leave to go to the Grangers every weekend and holiday to visit, and of course during the Summer," Blaise answered and then narrowed his eyes. "And I am her father, despite the blood in her veins, Malfoy."

"I need to see Hermione. I have to know why she never told me," Draco said as he stood from the chair, but Blaise stood as well.

"Why? So you can play your little games and leave her broken again? I was there when you left her! I found her, dammit, and you can't have her or my family," Blaise said, his usual quiet persona long forgotten in his rage.

Draco's grey eyes flashed mercury as he reached across the desk and grabbed Blaise by the collar. "I never knew any of this. I never did a thing to hurt her. I tried to end it with her before my father found out because I knew what he was capable of, but she wouldn't let me go. I didn't know about the child. I was locked away in my room after he found us. I don't know what happened to her after that. All I do know is that she screamed my name all the way down the corridor as my father dragged her by the hair away from me," Draco answered stonily before finally releasing his former housemate's collar.

"If that's true then why didn't you ever come back for her?" Blaise asked, as he readjusted his tie and straightened his collar, careful to avoid Draco's eyes this time.

"I don't know. Maybe it was fear. Disgust at myself for not being able to protect her. She was never supposed to mean anything to me. In the beginning she was nothing but a good fuck, but she's just so damn stubborn. She kept pushing and I noticed all of these little things about her. She brought all my walls crashing down and I hated her for it, but I loved her too," he answered and then he looked down, unable to lift his gaze for the shame he felt.

"Do you still love her?" Blaise asked, his voice edged with defeat and then his dark eyes burned with fire as he snapped, "Well, Malfoy, do you still love her? Look at me, damn you!"

Draco's head shot up, his silvery gaze locking with Blaise's dark eyes as he said but one word edged with bitterness and regret, "Yes."

"Then I have a suggestion to make," Blaise spoke quietly and once again resumed his seat and indicated with a graceful gesture that Draco Malfoy do the same. Draco sighed, rolled his eyes and resumed his seat across from Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Hermione looked into the mirror as she took her hair down from the customary loose bun she'd taken to wearing during school hours. She gave her head a toss and her long unruly curls were set free, to cascade down her back in a wild chestnut fall. She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as she recalled the day before. Blaise hadn't returned to their room yet.

She closed her eyes, as her thoughts ran rampant through her mind. Memories of the past few years, and a smile spread across her lips.

She stood by the back door of her parents' home, nursing a steaming cup of coffee as she looked into the back garden and saw a beautiful little girl with a wild mane of unruly honey colored curls falling down her back, and a tall dark haired man knelt on the ground and opened his arms wide. The little girl gave a squeal of laughter before racing into the man's arms. He caught her, and stood up, spinning her around, the pair of them laughing.

And Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she heard the man's words to the little girl, "I love you, Illeana, and you'll always be Daddy's little girl. Promise?"

The little girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed his cheek. "I promise, Daddy."

The man suddenly quit spinning the little girl and then the little girl looked toward the doorway, and again the woman's breath caught. The little girl looked exactly like her when she'd been five years old, but her eyes were unmistakable, they were the mark of her past, the mark of a Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione turned toward the door as she heard the knob rattle. Her eyes lit up as she saw him walk into the room. He was so handsome, how she'd ever missed him during school was beyond her. His hair was so soft and dark, just like his eyes, and it was so obvious that he loved her, and her daughter.

"Blaise?" she asked, as she caught the strange look in his eyes.

He made his way toward her and knelt before her. Her eyes widened, unsure of what was on his mind as he was so hard to read. He lifted his hand, gently caressed her cheek, and he leaned upward and captured her mouth in a kiss full of longing that seemed to enchant Hermione as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

When they parted she opened her eyes, her breathing labored. "What is it?" she asked, her voice grown husky with arousal.

"I want to make love to you," he answered, and then captured her mouth in a demanding kiss as he gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

He lay her down gently, not caring to pull back the covers, as he began to trail kisses down her jaw and throat, as he flicked open the buttons of her robes and the blouse she wore beneath. When his mouth reached her collarbone she moaned. His hand was already trailing from her stomach, up her chest to her bra-covered breasts. Removing his wand from his sleeve, he used a charm to remove the offending article of clothing, exposing her breasts. He took her warm silken flesh into his hands needed them as she moaned and writhed beneath him, his arousal pressing into her.

She took his wand and muttered a charm of her own that found him naked above her, with his own clothes folded in a neat pile on the chair by her desk. She reached down between them, taking him into her hand and he groaned as he dipped his head and took her right nipple into his mouth, teasing it gently with his teeth and tongue. She arched her back, and wound her free hand into his dark hair and guided his head back upward until their lips locked. She then felt his hands urgently fiddling with the button and zipper of her skirt. Within moments Blaise pulled back from her and was then sliding her skirt and panties down her thighs, knees, calves, until she was completely undressed. He then kissed, nibbled and licked his back up her legs until he reached her core. He looked up at her, his dark eyes burning. He dipped his head and tasted her arousal, she moaned and bucked into his mouth as her fingers coiled into his hair.

The warmth building and pooling within her stomach began to spread, her inner body convulsing in pleasure as she cried out incoherently, until she felt herself shatter and explode, colors erupting behind her tightly closed eyes.

"Look at me," she heard him whisper by her ear, and her eyes flew open. She pulled him to her, lifting her head and kissing him, tasting herself on his lips. She thrust her hips upward against his arousal as she nipped her way down his throat.

"Gods, Hermione," he groaned.

She flickered her tongue over his taunt nipples, first his right and then his left, and then she took him in her hand, and guided him to her opening. "Take me Blaise, please," she breathed as she felt the tip of him against her. She leaned back, her head on a pillow, as her toffee colored gaze met his dark eyes and she saw something in those eyes, as he captured her lips with his fiercely, both of their eyes closing, as he thrust into her.

When they parted from the kiss and he pulled out of her, he said in a breathy moan, "I love you," as he once again thrust into her, and she rose thrust for thrust, the climax building in both of them and her legs locked around him, holding him deep inside her, as her body convulsed around him, and he cried out his pleasure as he exploded within her over and over, calling out her name in between kissing her.

Once he was spent, she withdrew her legs from around him and he pulled out. Then he looked down at her with a soft smile, his eyes lightened, from something that made Hermione's throat close.

"Why did that feel so final?" she asked him, her eyes beginning to swell with tears. He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his own, as Hermione noticed the shadow that fell across her.

She looked up and her eyes widened as she began to pull at the comforter, anything to cover herself. She looked at the other man in the room, the man she hadn't noticed before, and swallowed thickly, her heart leaping into her throat at the sight of the familiar grey eyes and platinum blond hair. She then looked him up and down and noticed that he was as naked as she and Blaise.

She then turned to Blaise and saw that he was already getting dressed. Then she felt cool, gentle fingertips close around her chin as her head was turned and her mouth was covered with Draco Malfoy's. She closed her eyes and the tears escaped the corners of her eyes as he climbed, like a cat, onto the bed. He was her weakness; he had been for a long time. She felt his hands touching her body, and the old desire ignited within her.

She heard the door to her room open and her eyes shot open. She stared into the dark eyes of Blaise as he looked longingly at her and Draco Malfoy on the bed, and then he closed his eyes, drew in his lower lip as he sometimes did when contemplating heavy thoughts and took a step out of the door.

"Blaise..." she cried out as Draco took her, and Blaise gently closed the door behind him.

"She cries your name  
Three times again  
She cries your name  
How long can this love remain?  
  
She cries your name  
Twelve times again  
She cries your name  
How long can this love remain?"

-Beth Orton "She Cries Your Name"

End.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, now review!


End file.
